Bee Battle Royale
Bee Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle by TendoTheGamer. Description "NOT THE BEEEESSSS" - Nicolas Cage We'd BEEtter BEE prepared for a bee pun related Death Battle. Hornet Man from Mega Man, Charmy from Sonic, and Vespiquen from Pokemon. Introduction Wiz: Charmy from Sonic. Boomstick: Hornet Man from Mega Man. Wiz: And Vespiquen from Pokemon. Boomstick: A Bee Battle! Wiz: I hope you'll BEE ready for powerful bees and Charmy to be facing off. Boomstick: Hahah, you said and Charmy. Wiz: Well BEE prepared for this. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Hornet Man (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OMF8Yknu3w) Wiz: Originally, Hornet Man was planned to be Honey Woman, which would of been the 2nd female Robot Master in the series. Boomstick: But it was scrapped, leaving Splash Woman the only female Robot Master. Wiz: His weapon is the Hornet Chaser, which are bees that will follow and attack his foes. It is also Splash Woman's weakness, who we just now mentioned. Boomstick: His weakness is the Magma Bazooka. Wiz: Unless the Beehive they fight in is around a volcano, then-- Boomstick: Done. Wiz: What? Boomstick: If the fight goes outside, there's a volcano now. Wiz: Boom, Beehives can't even be next to volcanoes.. Boomstick: Wiz, wiz. Anything can happen! As long as you BEElieve in yourself! Wiz: Fine..Anyways, in Worlds Colide, he actually fought Charmy before. This is not a Rematch Death Battle from that, however, as the fight was very short, and it never showed who won. Boomstick: There's not that much info about him, since he's a infamous Robot Master. In fact, this was about all we could cover. Wiz: Except from parts of the comics and Wikia, we can find some more info. For an example, he can also fly. Boomstick: Anything else? Wiz: ...We should of just used Cut Man, he's the most famous Robot Master. Hornet Man: I you want to simply consider this a rampage that's fine.....BUT!! Charmy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aerP6_ouRtg) Wiz: Charmy Bee, from the Sonic series! Boomstick: Flight member of Team Chaotix, too. Wiz: And one of the most underrated characters, claimed to be annoying. So by the fans, just on the same line as Amy Rose. Boomstick: We need a Sonic Fans Tier List Characters! 1. Their Original OC, who is faster then Sonic, stronger then Knuckles, smarter then Tails, and has all the Chaos Emeralds! 2. Everyone else. 3. Charmy and Amy. Wiz: I wanna say that isn't true..but it is.. Boomstick: You know it's true. Wiz: Anyways, Charmy can fly. He's also really strong, as he was able to lift Vector and Espio while flying. Boomstick: He's one tough small guy! Wiz: He can also fly around in circles at fast speeds to create a move called Whirlwind. Boomstick: And he could say airborne all day! Wiz: And like all flight members in Sonic Heroes, he can use Thunder Shoot. Boomstick: He's an Electric Type?! I could of sworn he was Flying and Bug! Hold on, Wiz. Boomstick pulled out a Pokeball. Boomstick: I need to go catch this guy! Wiz: You can't catch Charmy Bee. Boomstick: Fineee. Wiz: But, he can warp inbetween two flowers, and use his stinger to attack. Boomstick: Wouldn't that BEE suicide? Wiz: Well, it doesn't kill him. Boomstick: I count it as Beeicide. Wiz: He can play really badly done music for a Team Blast, but only with Team Chaotix. Boomstick: And he's pretty fast too. Wiz: He is currently at the age of 6. He was a teenager Pre Super Genesis Wave, but was child like cause the Egg Grape incident. Boomstick: Archie stuff, meaning......OP CONFIRMED! Wiz: Next up on our list of three, Vespiquen! Espio: On guard! Charmy: Guard on! Vespiquen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBZQeSecnaE) Wiz: Vespiquen, the Pokemon who only evolves from Female Combees, which females are very rare for a Combee. Boomstick: The last of the 3 Bees! Wiz: Vespiquen's base stats total in at 102 Defense and Special Defense, which are her best stats. She can take a lot of hits. Boomstick: Her HP is at 70, and Attack and Special Attack at 80. But her speed is at 40. Wiz: Likely cause she sits around lazily all day eating honey, while the Male Combees do all the work. Boomstick: Exactly! Wiz: She doesn't have that good of a moveset. She won't have any TM Moves. Boomstick: In this battle, she'll have Fell Stinger, Gust, Sweet Scent, Air Slash, Power Gem, Attack Order, Pursuit, and Fury Cutter. Wiz: She can call in Combees ONLY for Attack Order in this battle. Unlike normal, the Queen Bee has to do her own work now. But since she isn't that powerful, she has the 5% Poison Barb, Wild Vespiquen's will have. Boomstick: That's about most of the info on her attacks, defenses, oh wait--''' Wiz: Also, she is weak to fire. '''Boomstick: Yep! Exactly why I put in that volcano next to the giant bee hive! Wiz: *Sigh* Boom, I told you already. YOU CAN'T PUT A VOLCANO NEXT TO A BEEHIVE! Boomstick: I CAN DREAM! Wiz: Fine, fine. We'll leave the volcano there, since it's not realistic and the logic of that won't work. Boomstick: Good. Vespiquen: Vespiquen! Wiz: Anyways.. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEE! Death Battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXZ1-INXhEM) Giant Bee Hive - Morning Hornet Man, Charmy, and several Combees are walking through, carrying honey. Hornet Man: I'm sick and tired of doing that lazy bee's every command. Charmy: I'm sick of listening to you blabber on! I don't even know how I got here. Hornet Man: I vote Bee Battle Royale to the death. Charmy: Agreed! They fly into Vespiquen's room, and they both jump at her on her throne. Vespiquen jumps out of the way, as they destroyed the throne. Vespiquen: Vespi? Charmy/Hornet Man: BEE BATTLE ROYALE TO THE DEATH! FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sX_54hHcEE) Hornet Man flies at Vespiquen, as Vespiquen uses Attack Order, sending tons of Combees at Hornet Man. Hornet Man uses his Hornet Chaser, and his Robot Bees fly into the Combees, as both are destroyed. Charmy sits on the remains of the throne, eatting honey, and watching. Hornet Man and Vespiquen are entirely unaware of Charmy, as they contiuned their fight. Vespiquen uses Aerial Ace, sending Hornet Man into a wall. Vespiquen uses Power Gem, but Hornet Man jumps off the sticky walls, and avoids the attack, as the Gems go into the wall. Hornet Man flies up to Vespiquen, and punches her into a wall. Vespiquen is stuck to it, and has no expirence with not having help to get her out of this. Hornet Man sends tons of robot bees flying at Vespiquen, as they begin doing major damage to her. Hornet Man grabs Vespiquen, and throws her off the wall, and calls off the robot bees. Hornet Man grabs Vespiquen, and both his hands grab sides of her head. Vespiquen: Vespi! Hornet Man: Since your too lazy to do ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF, you've been to weak to win this. Charmy: TEAR HER APART! Hornet Man: I'M COMING FOR YOU NEXT, CHARMY! Hornet Man rips Vespiquen in half entirely, and throws both the sides away. Hornet Man looks at Charmy angrily. Charmy: UHHHH.. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGjnLXRau50) Charmy flies as fast as possible, trying to make his way to the exit. Hornet Man sends several robot bees at him, but Charmy manages to escape, looking ahead, finding a volcano. Charmy: Bingo.. The Team Chaotix Bee flies towards the top of the Volcano, as he spots Hornet Man jumping right in front of him, and punching him in the face. Charmy stings the Robot Master wtih his tail, knocking him down some. Hornet Man jumps up, and sends bees flying into Charmy. Charmy manages to hit them away. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOo5IzBATgQ) Charmy punches rapidly at Hornet Man, but Hornet Man throws him towards the top of the volcano. Charmy picks up a rock from the volcano, and throws it into Hornet Man's face. Hornet Man falls back some, but throws the rock at Charmy. Charmy flies up, dodging it, and lands back in. He looks as the rock falls into the lava. Hornet Man flies up towards Charmy. Charmy flies above the Volcano's top, and the bee and robot master fly around constantly, having a aerial battle. Hornet Man flies back down. Hornet Man: How are you able to stay in the air for so long?! Charmy: Your lucky I haven't been in the air this entire fight! Charmy flies back down, punching Hornet Man away. Hornet Man: I'm a robot, so I can fly all I want too! Charmy flies behind Hornet Man, and stings him in the back, releasing electricity. Both: GAH! They fall down, badly damaged. Charmy: How are you able to fly without wings?! Hornet Man puts one of his feet up to Charmy's face. Hornet Man: Jet boots. Hornet Man activates his jet boots, releasing the fire at Charmy, sending him flying. Hornet Man is flying in the air, while Charmy is standing, looking at him at the top of the volcano. Both's Minds: That is one powerful bee.. Charmy's Mind: I have the advantage in strength! I could lift Vector and Espio! Hornet Man's Mind: I can finish this..I refuse to lose to him! The two bees fly at each other, bashing each other directly. They both fall towards the Volcano's top. Charmy stings Hornet Man in both his feet, damaging his Jet Boots. Hornet Man sends several robot bees, hitting Charmy constantly. Charmy punches several times, and knocks them out of the way. Charmy then falls out of the way, right before they enter the volcano. Hornet Man prepares to activate his Jet Boots, but notices the fact that Charmy deactivated them, upon stinging them. Hornet Man then begins to yell "I'LL GET YOU, YOU DUMB BEEEEEE--" but falls into the lava. K.O.! Charmy is laying on the volcano, badly damaged. Hornet Man's hand is seen reaching for help, as he burns to death. Results Boomstick: I'M CALLING THE AUTHORITES! CHARMY CAN'T WIN A FIGHT! Wiz: Actually, he had several advantages to Hornet Man. Wiz: He was faster, had better flying skills, and is stronger. Wiz: While on the other hand, Hornet Man did not manage to match those skills. Boomstick: And Vespiquen is a lazy queen bee that never does anything on her own, so she was easily defeated first. Wiz: The winner is Charmy Bee. Next Time Stop. Hammer time. Who are you rooting for? Hornet Man Charmy Vespiquen Category:Battle Royales Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015